Rooftops - Tejado
by Blueberry Night
Summary: A Chris le gustaba escucharlo cantar, siempre alegraba su día. (Hiddlesworth)


**Notas de la autore (BurningSun95): **Una pequeña historia Hiddlesworth :3 Tuve la idea un set de gifs de Tom tocando la guitarra, y si, es sobre eso C:

Es tan fluffy, no lo pude controlar omg xD

Perdón por algún error gramatical, no está beteado. Todos los errores son mios!

Disfruten!

Las personas utilizadas en esta historia se pertenecen a ellos mismos, no soy propietaria de Tom Hiddleston o Chris Hemsworth, pero me pertenece la trama de la historia.

La letra le pertenece a The Cure.

**Notas de la traductora (yo :D) Q**uisiera agradecerle a BurningSun95 por dejarme traducir este grandioso fic, uno que realmente me gustó y tiene el honor (?) de ser mi primera traducción (no primera, pero si la primera que publico).

Como ya leyeron ni Tom Hiddleston ni Chris Hemsworth me pertenecen (lamentablemente, debo decir), y la trama le pertenece a BurningSun95, por si alguien quiere leer mas fics de ella, los invito a pasar por aqui - vale la pena :)

Bueno, no tengo nada más que agregar, espero disfruten el fic tanto como yo lo hice :D

* * *

_"I don't care if Monday's blue_

_Tuesday's grey and_

_Wednesday too._

_Thursday i don't care about you_

_It's Friday, i'm in love"_

Chirs deja su cabeza moverse con la música, el sol grácilmente moviéndose en su piel, suave, luminosos toques de calor, sus ojos cerrados y su boca hacia arriba en una curva, el rubio desorden de mechones que era su cabello siendo tironeado hacia atrás por la goma elástica. Él amaba los días de ocio como ese, cuando podía sentarse y solo relajarse por unos momentos, disfrutando de alguna buena compañía, lujos que Chris difícilmente tenía el tiempo de apreciar, ahora los días con estrenos y filmaciones estaban quitándole mucho de su preciado tiempo. No era que Chris odiara su trabajo, Dios no, él amaba su trabajo y las oportunidades que este le confería, pero a veces, incluso el mejor de nosotros necesita tener un descanso de la atareada realidad y solo disfrutar las simples cosas de la vida por un momento.

Tom estaba sentado a su lado, cruzado de piernas con una guitarra apoyada confortablemente contra su pecho, sus esbeltos dedos moviendose sobre las cuerdas con tal gracia que Chris no podía más que envidiar al británico. Lucía relajado, un par de anteojos de sol descansaban en el extremo de su nariz y su cabello enrulado levantándose de cualquier forma imaginable, haciendolo lucir despreocupado y feliz, tal vez incluso hermoso cuando el sol se fijaba sobre él con su luz gentil.

Había sido idea de Tom pasar su tarde aquí , en un vacío tejado con su guitarra como única compañía, excepto por ellos mismos, y Chris estuvo de acuerdo con su idea sin vacilar, sintiendose emocionado sobre finalmente hacer algo nuevo, y eso no incluía bares o bailar, su sonrisa practicamente resplandecía. Él amaba escuchar cuando Tom cantaba, lo calmaba como nada más lo hacía, tanto que después de un día particularmente difícil en el set, solía pedirle que le cantase algo, cosa que el británico siempre hacía, solo así podía relajarse por un momento o dos.

_"Monday you can fall apart_

_Tuesday, Wednesday break_

_my heart_

_Oh, Thursday doesn't even_

_start_

_It's Friday, i'm in love"_

Chris giró su cabeza para ver a Tom, interceptando su mirada con una agradable sonrisa curvando sus labios, estirándose para alcanzar la rodilla de Tom. Él le dirigió una sonrisa llena de suficiencia como respuesta, sus dedos aún moviéndose sobre las cuerdas, un suave tarareo salía de su boca mientras cerraba sus ojos detrás de los anteojos de sol, luciendo mucho más modo con el mundo.

-Nunca voy a entender tu fascinación con The Cure- Chris rió entre dientes cuando Tom detuvo su corto número musical, dejando la guitarra en el suelo a su lado-. No lo tomes como un insulto, porque no le es...

-Son una gran banda, no es mucho lo que puedo decir sobre ellos, excepto por el hecho de que son extraordinariamente increíbles- dijo Tom, corriendo un mechón de cabello de su rostro al empujar los anteojos arriba de su cabeza- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gustó?

-Me encantó - dijo Chris, cambiándose a una posición más cómoda, inclinando su espalda sobre la pequeña cerca que recorría el borde del techo, su mirada reposando en Tom- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuán talentoso eres?

Tom no se sonrojó , pero la orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro probaba que las palabras de Chris realmente significaban algo para él. Se inclinó para depositar un rápido beso sobre los labios de Chris, empujándolo hacia atrás con una idéntica sonrisa en sus labios, dejándolo con una mirada aturdida, extendiéndose sobre sus rasgos.

-No me veo a mí mismo tan talentoso, pero no soy tan malo, asi que gracias. Lo aprecio.

Chris volvió a reír entre dientes, tomando la mano de Tom con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos dulcemente.

-¿De nada?

Tom rió, su rostro iluminado con felicidad.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

* * *

Espero lo hayan disfrutado! Estoy abierta a sugerencias, comentarios, criticas y lo que sea que se les ocurra.

quiero recordarles de nuevo que se den una vuelta por aqui para leer los fics que hay, y no se olviden de dejarle un review!

Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el proximo fic! :DD

-Padme-

(pd: quién más vio Thor: The Dark World? yo soy la unica a la que se le fue el alma del cuerpo en repetidas ocasiones? -para el que lo vio, ya sabe de que ocasiones hablo- que opinan del final? me gustaría saber que piensan! :D)


End file.
